


Forget About It

by Nhitori



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Non-Despair AU, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka Maizono is playing Juliet, and Byakuya Togami is playing Romeo.  With any luck, their personal love story will have a better outcome than the couple they play onstage.</p>
<p>Happy birthday, Akasha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalGirlAkasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/gifts).



Sayaka Maizono wasn’t exactly sure why she joined Hope’s Peak Academy’s drama program. Well, no. She joined her freshman year in order to do the musical, and that was loads of fun. What she wasn’t sure of was why she agreed to do the first program in the following school year, which was a performance of something by William Shakespeare. Being that on the day of auditions, the play they were doing had not yet been announced. As it turned out, they were doing (this year) the most well-known Shakespeare play of them all. Romeo and Juliet.

Apparently, a Super High School Level Idol absolutely had the look of one Miss Juliet Capulet, and despite having no experience in that particular area of the drama program, she got cast in the lead role. The other lead belonging to Byakuya Togami; well of course, Romeo and Juliet would have to be pretty people. She and Togami were definitely some of the prettiest people at Hope’s Peak Academy.

Despite not knowing what had compelled her to audition, she had a ton of fun doing the program. She made a lot of friends, talking to people she normally wouldn’t interact with on an everyday basis. The program was open to the reserve school too, because there was no way the small talentbase would be able to make a full cast. One of the reserve school students was playing Paris, actually, so she kind of had to befriend him in order to make their scenes together… well, LESS awkward.

For every inch of awkwardness present in her scenes with Hinata, there were ten more inches of comfort in her scenes with Togami. It was completely possible to put on a good performance of Romeo and Juliet in which the actors playing the titular couple have absolutely no chemistry. That was not the case in this performance, and that was clear from the very first rehearsals in which they actually followed stage directions. When it was just line reading, it wasn’t very clear, but once they went off-book it was obvious that there was a little bit more than the text talking there.

And now, Sayaka Maizono was in a major conundrum. Tonight had been opening night, and something was different even further. Rehearsal had been one thing. One intensely chemistry-packed thing. Performance was different. In performance, everything seemed just a little bit too real.

Normally, she was a chatty person, but she’d been uncharacteristically quiet. Some of the cast had gone out for frozen yogurt following the show, and aside from putting in her order and organizing transportation, she hadn’t spoken a word. It really didn’t help that Togami was the one who gave her a ride over, either.

“All righty, we should be heading out.” Souda clapped his hands together after tossing out his empty yogurt cup, “And by we, I mean me and Naegi. We’ve got homework to do that definitely won’t get done the rest of these weekend. AP physics is a pain, especially when we’re this busy.”

“Careful there, Souda.” Naegi chuckled, “You might just sound responsible.”

“Eh, it’s late, and it’s not like anybody here’s someone I wanna impress. No offense.” He shrugged, “But we’re in different grades, you got no jurisdiction to judge me.”

“Well, you are right about that homework, so we should go.” He stood up, then turned to the other two in the group that weren’t the leading actors, “Come on, you two.”

“W-what?” Fukawa asked, “Who said we’re leaving?”

“Transportation said you are.” Togami answered for them, “My car only has two seats, and I’m already driving Maizono.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Leon rolled his eyes and stood up, Fukawa also standing begrudgingly. The two of them hadn’t even been invited; they just somehow managed to tag along to anywhere that their ‘lover’ went. As the four made their way out the door of the yogurt place, Souda turned back and winked at Maizono.

So he’d noticed too. She fought back a blush from her face, and was about to speak when Togami beat her to it. “You’ve been awfully quiet today, Maizono. That’s unlike you.”

“Is it really? I didn’t notice.” She tucked a bit of hair back behind her ear, kicking softly at the floor.

“Could it be that you’re avoiding saying something? Or thinking?”

“Absolutely not!” She shook her head, “I’m just exhausted, I bet. This show’s been a lot of work to put on.”

“Come with me.” He stated as he got to his feet.

“Wha?”

“Come. With. Me.” His voice was very commanding, so she stood up. Confused, she followed him out of the yogurt place and down the sidewalk. It was a surreal experience, being out this late with only one other person. The shadows that crept from buildings and usually frightened her even among her whole idol group didn’t seem quite as scary. Something about Togami comforted her. It certainly was nothing logical; if they were to be attacked, she really doubted he’d be able to protect her, and even if he could he couldn’t do it as well as her bodyguards, yet…

What was this feeling?

Before she had the chance to figure it out, they were on a footbridge over a highway. These things were all over town, making it much easier to cross busy streets. This late at night, they’d be the only people up there. She looked down at the cars passing beneath them, and was filled with a strange sort of clarity. This was different than anything she’d ever done. She had never been this alone, this confused, and at the same time… this happy. She didn’t quite understand it, but she knew that if she stayed here, in the brisk air, and thought a little while longer then she’d know what to do.

He’d been right in assuming that it would be good to bring her here; but of course, this was what he always did to sort out his thoughts. He just hoped that it would work for the idol as well. This particular location was an escape from the sort of life they both led, a life in the spotlight. Here, in the darkness, away from the rest of the world, was the only place where they could have minds of their own.

And as soon as she thought a little while longer, she would make her decision. She’d turn to Togami, and she’d see her eyes reflected in his glasses. And she’d know why it all seemed so real, why the kisses onstage felt just a little bit too truthful, and then she would kiss him for the first time offstage and she would wonder why she didn’t do this sooner.

Hand-in-hand, without words, they would walk back to his car. And there, back in the real world, she would tell him to forget about it. And so would she. And he would agree, but he would not forget about it. And neither would she. And every performance after would keep on being just a little bit too real.

She was an idol, supposed to never date.

He was an heir, destined to be paired with someone whose name would look good on the family tree.

But that bridge over the highway, that was somewhere else. They could step out of those roles for a few minutes. What would have happened if she made that decision was one thing, but was that really what she wanted? No. She decided what she would really do.

She wouldn’t tell him to forget about it at all, and they would be together. She would take the backlash from the press, and it would then be his decision. He could take the backlash from his family, or he could leave her behind. But they were yet to see what would happen. She was yet to see what he would decide; but her decision was made. Sayaka Maizono was not going to forget about this; and neither would Byakuya Togami.


End file.
